Bulletproof
by Jade Porter The Marauder
Summary: ¿A prueba de balas? Shizuo no lo era. Tanto Izaya como él lo sabían muy bien.


**DISCLAIMER:** **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener, sin buscar ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

 _ **Bullproof**_

.

Muy pocas veces se podía ver algo que sorprendiese a la gente de Ikebukuro. Se vivían tormentos cada día y la oscura cara de la ciudad ya no era algo a lo que temer en silencio.

No obstante, aquello había sido demasiado.

Cuando los rodearon las pandillas, Izaya Orihara sonrió, con aire irónico. ¿Por qué razón no le sorprendía? Volvían a sorprenderlos en medio de otra disputa sin sentido; de esas que le encantaba compartir con su _monstruo_. El rubio soltó el cigarrillo y lo aplastó contra el pavimento, girándose a ver a los idiotas que osaban interrumpir su pronta victoria. Como muchas de las tantas deseadas.

Pero ninguno esperó ver un reluciente brillo entre tanta multitud y fue justo por eso que Shizuo Heiwajima se resistió a la ira y pensó a una velocidad poco usual en él. Quitó las manos de sus bolsillos.

El disparo provocó un grito chirriante en las personas, incluso en las pandillas que tontamente pensaron iban a quebrar cuellos ese día.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.

Izaya continuó preguntándose cómo pudo habérsele escapado algo como eso, tan evidente, aún después de pasada la media hora, sin que se hubiese podido mover del lugar.

Cuando Shinra llegó parecía alterado y al verificar con sus propios ojos los hechos de lo que rápidamente había comenzado a hablar el mundo, se quedó sin aliento.

Orihara estaba pálido, muy pálido.

Era extraño verlo tan blanco; como la leche; como la cal.

El informante ni siquiera había hecho caso a las autoridades, que igualmente se habían quedado petrificados del asombro y el desconcierto. Una novelista extranjera garabateaba en su libreta una próxima posible historia; quizá, le diese una fortuna en el futuro.

Los ojos carmesí de Izaya continuaban observando el brazo que se extendía frente a su rostro. La sangre empapaba la camisa blanca y la adhería a la piel, como una segunda capa. Shizuo se mantenía impasible, con ojos fieros viendo molesto a la gente; sus gafas oscuras habían caído al suelo y se habían partido, como algunas del montón.

Las dos personas más temidas de Ikebukuro, conocidas por sus caóticas persecuciones, no habían movido un dedo desde el hecho y parecían sin la intención de separarse en otro buen rato. Pero no se podía decir que estuviesen cómodos juntos.

Finalmente, Shizuo tosió y carraspeó, logrando que Izaya guiase sus ojos hacia él.

Muy pocas veces notaba que el monstruo tenía ojos castaños; casi almendra.

—¿Por qué?

El rubio giró la cabeza para verlo por sobre su hombro y ambos fruncieron el ceño, con ligereza, como si verse directamente fuese la ruina del día.

—¿Por qué… qué?

El más alto removió el brazo y lo sostuvo contra su pecho, apenas tocándolo. Izaya pudo ver cómo la piel morena de la mano grande se iba tornando gris y los dedos temblaban. Era increíble cómo un miembro del guardaespaldas podía parecer tan humanamente vulnerable.

Pero la bestia no es a prueba de balas, se repitió internamente, recapitulando todo lo que había sucedido.

Alguien había tenido la intención de matarlo, qué novedad, tal vez de un tiro en la frente.

El sujeto había escapado pero confiaba en que volvería y entonces podría reírse en su cara antes de cobrarle la vida. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos no sentía tantas ganas de reír.

Shizuo había simplemente estirado el brazo y recibido el disparo. Había levantado el maldito brazo, sólo eso. Y ambos habían tenido una sutil reacción de pocos segundos, en la cual habían permanecido hasta un momento atrás; no habían vuelto a moverse desde entonces, cuando la gente comenzó a aparecer, para husmear qué había pasado.

—¿Por qué?—insistió, ahora con curiosidad.

El rubio frotó el brazo herido con cuidado y el moreno sintió, súbitamente, cierta simpatía por aquella zona muerta.

Pero no recibió respuesta. La sabía de cualquier forma, y bajó la cabeza para que el pesado de Shinra no viese su pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **{…}**_


End file.
